f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
F1 UniONE CAREER S6 (2019 Season)
2018 Season [S5] 2020 Season [S7] Overview Season 6 of the F1 UniONE CAREER (2019 Season) is to be contested using the F1 2019 official game on PC. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers are confirmed entrants for the 2019 season. Free Practice Drivers Regulation Changes Aerodynamics Following complaints from many drivers in 2018, the aerodynamics of the cars were changed dramatically. Initially planned as part of the 2021 regulations, these changes were brought forward with the aim of of creating closer racing. The amount of aero on the front wings has been significantly rreduced - resembling that of the 2009 aero regulations. Winglets on the break ducts have been banned, as well as the blown wheel nuts all the teams previously used. It was thought that these aero changes could provide a mix up to the pecking order. However the top teams look to have got on top of the changes to keep themselves at the sharp end of the grid. Points System A point for the driver with the fastest lap inside the top 10 would be awarded at each race. Two races throughout the season will be run as 'Wildcard' races, in which each driver will score points. Pre-Season Testing Williams BMW Williams were the first team to break cover and get some laps under their belt. The British outfit seemed to be on the pace from early on in the test and are expected to challenge for both titles again this coming season. The new regs also seem to have favoured the team as their cars have always been low drag ever since the early 2000s. Williams are also planning to introduce their flywheel ERS system later in the season. The system was originally planned for the 2010 car if refuelling wasn't banned, as the larger fuel tank took up space the flywheel would've been. If Williams can successfully introduce the concept, it should guarantee both Championships for the British outfit. Williams keep faith in Robert Kubica, but he'll have his work cut out with new team mate Mick Schumacher. Schumacher already has one win under his belt with the BMW Junior team, Haas, and is keen to add to his tally this coming season. Renault Renault look to continue the forward momentum from the second half of the 2018 season, looking to be top of the mid field at a minimum. The team have set themselves the target of breaking clear of the 'best of the rest' and make strides towards the top 5 teams. Renault are also targeting 3 podium finishes throughout the season. Renault keep with the solid driver line up of 2017 World Champion and 2 time Formula E Champion Jean-Eric Vergne and one time race winner and 2009 GP2 Champion Nico Hulkenberg. Red Bull Honda Red Bull's two year tenure with Ford Cosworth came to an end, with Honda taking the realm. Despite the relatively disastrous 2018 season with Toro Rosso, Honda look to have made significant gains over the winter break. The aero regulation changes however could be an unknown for the Austrian outfit. For the past 10 years the Adrian Newey designed Red Bull cars have been the kings of aero. However it looks like they might be playing catch up in the early rounds. Max Verstappen starts his third season with Red Bull, eager to get more race wins under his belt. Pierre Gasly makes the move up from Toro Rosso to partner the Dutchman. Despite being the new boy in the team, Gasly is the older of the two. Toyota Toyota looked to build off an encouraging 2018 campaign, which saw the Japanese outfit finally become a serious front runner taking a number of victories. The team are showing signs that they have the car to beat in the early rounds, but focused on long runs during testing and are yet to show their outright pace. Toyota last topped the timing pages in testing back in 2005, will 2019 be the year they finally taste Championship glory? Toyota's Championship charge packs some serious punch one again as one time race winner Kamui Kobayashi and 2008 Champion Lewis Hamilton look to claim Championship glory at the 11th time of asking for Toyota. Kobayashi knows he needs to up his game this season with Matsushita lurking in the wings, so he's also running a joint campaign in Super Formula to better himself as a driver. McLaren Renault McLaren finally look to be on the road to recovery. Keeping with their philosophy from 2018, and ironing out the major issues. The 2018 car had way too much drag, such was the radical design of the car. The new regulations look to have worked in favour of McLaren as less aero allows for less drag. Early signs look to be promising, with both cars in the top 12 in the speed trap for the first time since testing in 2016. The chassis of the MCL34 also appears to be much improved, with both driver's average cornering speeds also in the top 12. It wasn't just the car that saw changes, the management department saw a change at the top. After nearly 40 years at the realm, Ron Dennis steps down from McLaren, with Zak Brown taking the realm as Chief Executive Officer. Long time McLaren faithful Rio Haryanto has set his targets high for 2019 - aiming to beat his points tally from 2016. McLaren junior and F2 runner up Lando Norris makes the move up to partner the highly rated Indonesian. However he will share the drive with Toyota reserve Nobuharu Matsushita, who will compete in the Asian races and the season finale at Brazil. This coming after Toyota offered McLaren a sizeable cash injection for taking on their prospect. Following two dreadful years for the British outfit, it didn't take long for them to accept the offer. Toro Rosso Honda The long time affiliated Red Bull junior team look to make amends for a disaster 2018, and are keen to see what their two new rookie drivers can do. The chassis of the STR14 is much improved, as it's been built around the Honda engine for this season. Alex Albon becomes the first Thai driver since 1955 to take to the track. Partnering him for the coming season will be Niko Kari, who after some impressive performances given the cars he was in in 2017 and 18, Red Bull will be expecting the Finn to lead the team for 2019. Mercedes AMG Most eyes were on Mercedes during testing, as they start afresh with Fernando Alonso retiring after the 2018 season. Much like Toyota, Mercedes focused more on long run pace during winter testing, but early signs look to be promising for the German outfit. Mercedes last mastered the regulation changes for 2014 and went on to dominate in both Championships. Can they repeat the feat for this season? They'll sure be looking to do so, now with a whole new driver line up. 2018 F2 Champion George Russell will partner proven talent Daniil Kvyat, who makes the much anticipated move from Red Bull as he still searches for his first Championship title - feeling he should have 2 under his belt already from 2016 and 2018. Pascal Wehrlein drops to reserve, by mutual consent with the team, as by his own admission, his poor performances in 2018 is what ultimately lost Mercedes the Constructor's Championship by only a handful of points to Williams. Ferrari The Scuderia look to move past a disastrous 2018 season which saw them claim only one race win and finish the season with as many points coined from all 3 drivers near enough as Jean-Eric Vergne scored on his own on his way to the 2017 Driver's title. Reliability looks to be an issue for Ferrari as Vettel was seen numerous times throughout the days of testing running in very low engine modes, and rarely troubling the top of the time sheets. It was much the same story on the other side of the garage, but on a whole the Scuderia look to have made progress as the team celebrate 90 years since being founded by Enzo Ferrari this season. Ferrari keep on Sebastian Vettel for another season, and promote Charles Leclerc after a highly successful debut season with the now defunct Sauber team, which saw the Monegasque take 3 podium finishes. Will the 2017 F2 Champion accept playing second fiddle to his five-time champion team mate, or will we see a season similar to McLaren in 2007 as both drivers fight it out for supremacy. Haas BMW Haas once again, pick up customer BMW engines for this season, and will look to move past the issues that plagued them throughout the second half of the 2018 season. Statistically, 2018 was the teams worst season im terms of Championship position and least amount of points scored. Often used as the test team for Williams aero parts, Haas will look to benefit from some more successful upgrades from BMW in 2019. Haas are also expected to receive the flywheel upgrade from Williams when its introduced later in the season. Disappointed to not make the move up to Williams, Stroll remains determined as ever to prove his potential. However new team mate Colton Herta may be his toughest challenge yet. Herta is one of the busiest drivers on the grid this year, as he's also running in the IMSA WeatherTech Championship and has a full time drive in IndyCar as well. Alfa Romeo Ferrari Alfa Romeo return to the F1 grid for the first time since 1985 as a Constructor, following a merge with what was previously the Sauber team. With this merge comes the car that Sauber would have competed with for 2019. Despite the 2018 Sauber C37 being one of the most successful cars the team produced, the what would've been C38 features an all new radical front wing design. The design incorporates almost the same nose structure as the McLaren, and the same wing design from the Ferrari albeit much shorter leaving a lot of open space before the end of the wing. This such design had everyone in the paddock asking if Sauber got it very right or very wrong with this design. The livery for the newly named AR/19 has been designed to reflect the past and the present. The bottom black half is to represent Sauber's debut livery from 1993, with the upper half showing the new identity of the team. Alfa Romeo first tasted Championship glory when the Championship began back in 1950 and 51. They aim to return to past glories with the incredible signing of Josh Tirowee. When Tirowee was interviewed over his move to the Italian outfit, the 2016 Driver's Champion stated he wants a new challenge and to help build a team from the ground up to make future Championship success that much sweeter. As Tirowee moved from Williams, he has some knowledge of the flywheel system. However it'll be up to Alfa Romeo to implement a system. Season Calendar - Monaco returns after a year off. - Monaco and USA rounds to be run as Wildcard races. Race Results Championship Standings Points were awarded to the top 12 classified finishers using the following structure: In the event of a tie, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. Click on the points table to enlarge it. Key; * Gold - Race Winner * Silver - Second Place * Bronze - Third Place * Green - Points finish * Blue - Classified finish outside of the points paying positions * Blue ^ - Driver did not finish, but was still classified * Purple - Did Not Finish * Black - Disqualified * White - Driver/ Team did not race * Bold - Fastest lap Driver's Standings Constructor's Standings